Direct Your Sights Elsewhere
by boreing
Summary: A night out equals a really creepy dude hitting on Felix. Cry will have to show him who he belongs to. Sorry for the bad summary. Mostly just me fulfilling my need for possessive!Cry. Pewdiecry, SLASH.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own no one. I wish I could own people. No profits were made, sadly.**

**(Let's pretend that they all live in the same city, okay?)**

"Don't you know how much I hate places like this."

"Believe me, Cry, _I know_."

"Then why are we here?"

Felix rolled his eyes as he tugged Cry through the club, trying to get to the bar. The music was loud, there were people everywhere, and the whole place smelled like sweat, sex, and alcohol. It was typically the kind of place they would avoid.

"You know why! We have to support Ken!" Ken, after a tragic breakup with Mary, decided to try guys. He was bisexual in high school, and had had sex with dudes before, but when Mary came around all his sexual urges went away. Now she was gone and he needed lots of vodka and lots of dick. His words.

He had managed to convince Felix to come with him to this gay club. The Swedish gamer did like going out and social interaction, but he did that by going to the movies and taking walks. He hated clubs, they gave him a headache.

If he felt that badly about clubs, he could only imagine how miserable Cry was. The slightly older male hated talking to strangers and, well, people in general, and really disliked going out. He preferred they stay cuddled up, watching Netflix, and doing the _thing _in the bedroom. Felix had roped him in, though, by saying he would just have to find another guy to go with him. _Maybe Toby_. Even though the American gamer knew Toby was in a committed relationship with Jack, he still felt jealous of how close the two were. So, he reluvtantly agreed, _for Jack's sake_.

And that's how they ended up in this over crowded, too small, _club_. As they headed over they saw Ken at the bar, and he appeared to already have a guy wrapped around his finger. When he saw the approaching gamers he perked up and waved them over with a huge smile. Felix grinned that _fucking adorable _grin of his as they walked over. Cry tried his hardest to smirk, but happy emotions were impossible here. Not enough room for happiness.

It took one minute of talking for Ken to start ignoring them and turn back to his _friend_, apparently named Clint. And it took two shots for Cry to say "I have to go take a piss. Please stay by the bar, I'll never be able to find you in the crowd." Felix nodded, then pecked him on the lips, and may or may not have watched his ass as he made his way towards the restroom.

Almost immediately after he left Ken decided he wanted to take Clint back to his place. When he told Felix, he could've done that whole _I'm taking him to my place to show him my aquarium_ to spare the younger male any images he did not want. Instead, Ken said simply, "We're going to my place to have hot, sweaty, buttsex."

"What?! Already?! After you made us come down here?!"

"What can I say, I work fast."

"And you're just gonna leave me alone here?!"

"Cry will be back in, like, a minute, calm down. When he gets back you guys can go home and do that gay relationship stuff you guys like doing."

And with that, he left. The Swede cursed him, fully intending to yell at him violently tomorrow, probably with Cry's help. He looked up when the bartender placed a drink in front of him.

"Excuse me, I didn't order that."

The bartender didn't say anything, just jerked his head towards a guy across the bar, who was smiling at Felix invitingly. The young gamer didn't know what to do in this situation, so he just smiled back, but hoped his smile didn't seem suggestive.

Apparently it did to the guy, because he came over to where Felix sat. He then started using pick-up lines, and saying really disgusting things, even running his hand down his arms. When he started physically touching him, Felix jerked away and said, "Sorry, bro, not interested."

This seemed to not mean anything to the guy as he continued saying things, and putting his hands on the Swede. _Cry, please come back already_.

The bathrooms were disgusting. It somehow smelt even worse in there than in the club, and Cry had to put cover his nose with his shirt to keep from throwing up. That made using the bathroom difficult, but he was able to accomplish it.

When that was done he washed his hands, using a paper towel to turn off the faucet when he was done. A boy came in during that process and did a line of coke. Cry internally debated having an after school moment and telling him about the dangers of drugs, but decided against it. It wasn't his buisness.

When he finally got out he breathed a little in relief, the smell was at least better than the bathroom. He pushed through the horde of people as he made his way to the bar. When he was getting close he saw his boyfriend, with another guy. At the sight, the young man's stomach churned with jealousy. That quickly turned to anger, however, when he got closer and saw Felix's distressedlook.

Once he got to them he wrapped a arm around Felix's waist possessively, glared, and said "Direct your sights elsewhere, sir."

The man studied them for a second, snorted, and walked away. At his departure, Felix turned around, kissed Cry and out his face in the crook of his neck. He didn't want to admit, but he was scared for a second there.

Cry nuzzled him comfortingly and they stayed like that for a second. Then Cry asked, "Where's Ken?"

"He left," Felix said, his voice distorted because he was still buried in the American' neck.

For a second Cry's face contorted into anger, but then looked at his boyfriend and calmed himself. He would deal with Ken tomorrow.

"Let's go."

When they got outside, it was raining. Of fucking course. What better way to top off the night?

"I'll pull the car up here so you don't have to get all wet," The American told his boyfriend as the stood under a cover connected to the club.

"No, it's okay," the younger tried to argue, but Cry cut him off.

"It'll only take a minute. I don' want to take care of your sick ass again."

Felix was about to explain that cold weather and rain don't actually cause sickness, that was just a myth, but Cry was already jogging towards the car, his hair and mask getting immediately soaked. The Swede was wondering what happened when that mask got soaked when he felt something slap his ass.

He jumped, shocked and turned around. He saw that guy from the bar, wearing a disgusting smirk.

"Hey, baby, how about you come with me?" He said in Felix's face as he backed him against the wall. He smelt the distinct scent of alcohol, and his eyes looked while.

"I told you, I'm not interested!" It took all the strength he had to keep his voice strong.

The man just laughed, and started putting his hands all over the Swede. Felix struggled, trying to get away, even attempting to punch him, but it was no use. The guy was at least twice his size.

Suddenly the man was no longer on him. Instead he was being turned around and punched by Cry. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, he continued to beat the man into a bloody pulp.

Felix just stood there, shocked. He stared, and even felt a little amusement at the man who made him feel scared and powerless in a pined heap on the ground, being kicked by his boyfriend.

At the feelin of happiness due to pain, the gamer felt sick, and looked at Cry, who was wearing a hard, angry, merciless face that Felix had only seen a couple times before. Quickly he stepped in front of Cry.

"Cry! Stop! It's okay, I'm okay!" he cupped the elder's face in his hand, and made him look at him.

"He was going to..."

"But he didn't. And you can't kill him. I'm not in the mood to hide a body tonight," the last part was a joke, and it felt weird to joke in this situation.

Cry finally made eye contact with his , he wrapped his arms around him in a passionate hug.

"Can we go now?" the Swede asked, wanting this night to fucking end.

"Yeah, let's go."

They drove home in a comfortable silence. When they got home, they both lied on the bed, exhausted. Felix couldn't resist speaking, though.

"You know, your possessiveness can be kinda hot."

"Really?" The American asked with a smirk.

"Really."

Grinning, Cry jumped on top of Felix and whispered "Mine," as he kissed parts of Felix's body.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sleepy..."

Cry nibbled on the Swede's neck leaving marks so everyone would know the Swede was his.

"Well, maybe I can stay up for a while..."

**Okay, yeah, lame ending. I suck at any kinds of smut, otherwise I might've tried writing what happenes later on, but I think everyone who read it would just cringe and make pained noises.**

**That was me just trying to fulfill my need for possessive!Cry. Sorry if it sucked, but leave me a review. Tell me why you loved it, hated it, or didn't really care. I don't know I'm sleepy.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
